Life Goes On
by PonyPilates
Summary: This is a sequel to Sister Fires. Crossfire is all grown up now and is living her dream as a Wonderbolt. When she loses something she feels she can't live without, she learns how to move on with life.
1. Chapter 1

This sequel takes place two years later from the end of Sister Fires (Crossfire being about twelve in that). yes, Rainbow Dash is a Wonderbolt in this.

I do not own any of the characters except for Crossfire, Obsidian, and all of the made up Wonderbolt names! All of the other characters belong to Hasbro!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hello, my name is Crossfire," I introduce. I'm not sure why I'm introducing myself, I know all the ponies judging my performance (Spitfire, Rainbow Dash, Sky Spirit, and Rapid Fire). "I want to be in the Wonderbolts to bring joy to everypony with my flying, especially all the little fillies." Yes, today was the day I was auditioning for the Wonderbolts.

Rainbow smiles at me, recognizing what she said to me at the Grand Gala two years ago. "You may start."

I soar into the air, doing barrel rolls as I increase in altitude. When I get high up, I do a spinning flip as fast as I can, which makes a circle of wind. I keep doing flips to trap the wind in the sphere. When I finish that, I set the sphere sailing towards my judges with a simple kick. The sphere bursts in front of the judges, sending a gentle breeze dancing past them. The judges converse with one another as I continue my audition.

I continue by diving down towards the ground at break-neck speed. Before I hit the ground/clouds hard, I bend my legs and pull up sharply, still hitting the ground with so much force that puffs of cloud shoot up and shower everypony with tiny cloud spores.

The judges look around at the cotton-like shower and converse with each other again. Spitfire writes something on her clipboard. "You can leave now, Crossfire," She says with a smile. "But stay in Cloudsdale, we'll be announcing the winner later today."

I trot out with my chin raised. I was sure to get in to the Wonderbolts. I knew all of them and I was for sure the best audition there.

"And the winner is..." Spitfire announces to the crowd of pegasi gathered.

**This is it.** I think. **I'm finally going to be a Wonderbolt.**

"Obsidian!"

"What?" I whisper-yell to myself. Even some of the Wonderbolts looked shocked at Spitfire's decision.

A navy blue stallion with a dark green mane flies up to the front next to Spitfire and the rest of the Wonderbolts with a big grin on his face. "Congratulations, Obsidian," Spitfire says. "We'll get your uniform to you as soon as possible." She turns to the crowd again. "Don't lose hope, everypony! There's another audition tomorrow!"

**Spitfire's POV:**

After everyone left, the Wonderbolts and I had to clean up. Rainbow walks up to me. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" I ask.

"Why didn't you choose Crossfire as the winner?" She asks me. "She was obviously the best. Plus, she's the only pegasus to pull off the Fire Shower, other than you. AND she made it up, now it's a legendary trick."

"I didn't pick Crossfire because I don't want anypony to think that I chose her because she's my sister," I explain. "She's going to audition tomorrow, and then I'll pick her."

"Don't you think you should've told her that first?" Rainbow asks. "She bolted out of here crying her eyes out."

My eyes widen. "Yeah, I probably should've..." I instantly feel guilty. "I'll tell her when I get home."

"You'd better hurry," Rainbow says. "You might've crushed her dreams."

My eyes widen even more. "Oh no! I didn't want to crush her dreams, I was just trying to protect her! Rainbow, can you cover for me? I have to go find her!" without waiting for an answer, I zoom off.

Crossfire's POV:

I lay on my bed and scream into my cloud pillow. Tears are streaming down my face and soaking into the pillow. Why didn't Spitfire pick me? I did something incredibly original! I made it all up myself!

I hear he door opening and closing. "Crossfire?" It was Spitfire.

"Go away!" I cry.

"I want to talk to you," She calls. "And apologize." I freeze. Apologize? Spitfire enters my room and sits on the edge of my bed. "I'm sorry."

"No, I guess I'm sorry that I didn't meet your criteria. I truly thought I was good enough to be a... Wonderbolt." I pause to sniff back more tears. "Guess I got my hopes up for nothing."

"No, you didn't!" She says. "I didn't tell you my plan, and I'm so sorry."

"Plan?" I ask quietly.

"Yes, plan," Spitfire admits. "My plan was to let someone else into the Wonderbolts, then let you in so ponies wouldn't think that I just let you in because your my sister. You were by far the best flier there, though. I especially liked the cloud shower."

I sniff and laugh. "Thanks. I get it now."

Spitfire holds out her arms. "Sister hug?"

I laugh and hug her. "So... Was my performance okay?"

"Yeah. Just do exactly that, and I'll let you in."

"Hello, I'm Crossfire," I introduce. "... Again." I laugh nervously. "I'll start my routine now." I fly up into the air while doing barrel then start doing the wind sphere. I keep doing whatever it was that I did last time, just as Spitfire told me to.

I finish my routine, staring up at my finished work of the cloud shower. I take a bow as the judges talk amongst themselves, just like last time. They all turn back around. "You may leave now," Spitfire says with a wink.

"And the winner is... Crossfire!" Spitfire announces as everyone cheers for me unenthusiastically. I smile and fly up to the front. "We'll get you your uniform as soon as possible."

"Thanks, sis," I whisper.

"Welcome," She whispers back.

"Yeah, that fits pretty well," Spitfire say while walking around me in a circle, inspecting the new Wonderbolt uniform I was wearing. "What do you think?"

"It's surprisingly comfortable," I answer. "Kinda feels like I'm not wearing anything."

"That's what it's supposed to feel like," She tells me. "It's supposed to cut down on wind resistance so you can fly faster and easier."

"Hm," I say. "Now I want to test it out."

"You can," Spitfire tells me. "We have to go give Obsidian his. Obsidian as in the other winner."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"I just have to go change into my uniform so he can recognize me," Spitfire says, trotting into her room to change.

I study myself in the mirror. I'll admit, I look pretty good in my uniform. I pretty much look exactly like Spitfire now. I flare out my wings to see how I look like that. I smile at my reflection. It finally happened, my lifelong dream to become a Wonderbolt. Now I have a uniform to prove it.

Spitfire walks out wearing her uniform and carrying one on her back. "Ready?"

"Yes," I say, walking out the door.

"Oh, you're gonna need these." Spitfire tosses me a pair of brand new flight goggles.

"My very own flight goggles..." I say quietly.

"Yep. All yours. Now let's get moving." Spitfire stands outside the door, now holding the uniform in her hooves.

I slip the tight elastic band over my orange mane and set the lenses over my eyes. Spitfire flies off with me following.

When we reach our destination, Spitfire knocks on the door of the small cloud house. A navy blue-coated, green-maned stallion opens the door. I'll admit it, he's pretty cute. "Obsidian?" Spitfire asks.

"That's me," The stallion says. "Am I seeing double?"

Spitfire and I laugh. "No, this is the other winner, Crossfire. We're sisters."

"Ah, I see," He says with a smile. Okay, he's really cute.

"We just came to drop off your uniform," Spitfire says. She holds out the uniform to him. "Your first practice will be tomorrow," Spitfire tells him.

Obsidian grabs it. "Thanks. I guess I'll see you two tomorrow."

I tried to say "Yeah", but all that came out was a small squeak. I blush a deep shade of red and try to hide my face. Obsidian smiles at me.

Spitfire smirks at me. "Yes, you will. We should get going." She flies away.

"Bye," I manage to say quietly before flying after Spitfire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossfire's POV:**

"Now, we're going to start with going around and saying out names," Spitfire says to all the Wonderbolts at the first practice. "We'll move clockwise around the circle. I'm Spitfire."

"I'm Rainbow Dash."

"I'm Fleetfoot."

"Sky Spirit."

"Soarin."

"Rapid Fire."

"Mosaic."

My turn comes. "Crossfire."

"Obsidian." I have to try my best not to smile at his name.

"Now that that's over with," Spitfire says. "Let's go around the circle and say our favorite things. Let's start with favorite... Color, I guess? My favorite color is yellow."

"What does that have to do with flying?" Rainbow asks Spitfire.

"Well, it helps us to get to know each other and be comfortable around each other," Spitfire says. "And that helps when we fly together. So what's your favorite color?"

Rainbow sighs. "... Purple."

"White?"

"Blue."

"Turquoise!"

"Red..."

"Gold."

"Orange, I guess?" I say.

"Green." Mm, Obsidian's voice is as smooth as butter.

"Anypony have a favorite trick?" Spitfire asks everyone.

"Sonic Rainboom!" Rainbow says proudly.

"Fire Shower," I challenge her.

"Mine's better," Rainbow shoots back.

"No, mine!" I argue.

I hear Mosaic next to me whispering to Rapid Fire, "This one's got guts. No one here is brave enough to challenge Rainbow Dash." I smirk at the comment.

"What makes yours better?" Rainbow asks, narrowing her eyes.

"It's effects last longer and are just AWESOME." I use her word "awesome", knowing that would make her laugh.

I was right, Rainbow laughs. "You're good, Crossfire."

Everyone joins in on the laughter, which was my plan. This helps us all get closer.

After practice, Spitfire had to talk to Soarin about something, so I was left by myself until she was done. I chose to practice my Fire Shower. I was working on finding a way to make it so a pegasus could do it themselves.

I fly into the air and start to round flips and leaving a fire trail. The wheel starts forming, but starts falling apart. It extinguishes itself with a blast of air, sending me flying. I crash and roll to a stop and spit a chunk of cloud out of my mouth. "Ew." I roll onto my back, wings spread out, and close my eyes. When I open them back up, there's a face hovering above mine. I shriek and try to sit up, but end up nailing my forehead on the pegasus' chin. I groan and roll onto my stomach.

"Well, hello to you, too," The pony says. It was Obsidian.

I haul myself up. "Sorry."

"No big deal," Obsidian says. "I saw you practicing. Was that the legendary Fire Shower that you were talking about in practice?"

I blush. "Yeah. I was trying to tweak it so that one pony could do it alone."

"It was a good try, even if it didn't work," He tells me with a sparkling smile. My heart melted at this point. "The pegasus that made that trick must've been a genius."

"Actually, that was me," I say shyly. "I made it up two years ago when I was just a filly. Spitfire and I are the only ponies to have ever pulled it off. We did it together."

"That was you?" Obsidian asks, obviously surprised. "You must be an awesome flier!"

"Yeah. How do you think I got into the Wonderbolts?" I say proudly, acting more like myself. We share a laugh. "So... Did you need me for something?"

"What do you mean?" Obsidian asks nervously.

"I mean," I reply. "Why did you come over here?"

Obsidian laughs awkwardly. "Oh, that. I wanted to ask you something."

I smile unwillingly. "And what was that?"

"Are you... free? Saturday afternoon?"

My heart races. "T-Tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Um, yes. I am. What were you planning to do?" I ask him.

"I thought that maybe we could go to dinner then walk along the beach by Canterlot."

"Oh, the beach?" I say. "That sounds nice."

"Great, I'll pick you up at six." Obsidian flies away, leaving me alone again.

Spitfire walks over to me. "Ready to go?" She asks me.

"Yes," I say airily, staring into space.

"Is something up?" She asks. "You're not really paying attention."

"Yes," I answer unconsciously.

"And what's up?" Spitfire asks, leading me into the air.

"Yes."

After a while, Spitfire gets me to say that I have a date with Obsidian. "That's great!" She says. "You have to wear your nicest outfit!"

"I don't want to go overboard," I say.

"Oh, come on. You won't go 'overboard'."

"You look so good!" Spitfire says.

I stare at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a light green gown and a small red rose in my mane. "I don't know..."

Spitfire lays a hoof on my shoulder. "Trust me, you look great." There's a knock on the door. "Oh, that must be him!" She nudges me towards the door. "Go get 'em!"

I smile and open the door. There stands Obsidian, wearing a suit with his dark green mane slicked back. "Hi," I say.

"Hey," He replies with a smile. "You look beautiful."

I blush. "Thanks. Shall we go?"

"Sure." Obsidian looks behind me. "Hey, Spitfire. We'll be back be nine!"

Spitfire waves and winks at me when Obsidian turns around. Obsidian and I fly off to Canterlot. "Since we're not all rich and famous yet," Obsidian tells me. "We're going to go to a small restaurant. That okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I say. We land in front of a small diner named "The Slow Canter". As soon as we land, hooves are pointed at us and whispers are thrown in our general direction. "We might not be rich," I say. "But we're certainly famous." We go in and find a booth to sit in.

We eat our dinner then walk outside. "Good thing we're walking after this," I say. "I feel like I just gained a few pounds."

Obsidian laughs. "Me too." We fly to the beach and start walking as the sun is going down. The sunset paints the ocean a magnificent shade of orange and red that reminds me of autumn leaves.

"This is a beautiful view," I say.

"I agree," Obsidian agrees, looking straight at me. "And I'm not talking about the beach."

I blush. "Oh, shut up." I push him with my shoulder.

He laughs and shoves me back. "I'm telling the truth."

I blush redder.

We converse back and forth until we reach the end of the beach and the sun is completely down. We were laying on our backs and staring at the moon and stars. I sigh happily. "This is truly perfect."

"Not yet it's not," Obsidian says with a smile. He leans in towards me, eyes closing. I do the same until our lips meet in the middle. I swear I could see fireworks shoot around us. We break apart after a good four seconds. We smile at each other and put our foreheads together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crossfire's POV:**

"I can't believe you guys kissed," Spitfire tells me with a grin. "You're making me feel lonely." Spitfire clams that she doesn't have time for "that silly game called love" because she's far too busy. Apparently, she wishes she has time.

"Well, there's plenty of stallions for you around Equestria," I say. "You could try to find one..."

"No. I'm too busy to go running around with stallions on dates and stuff." She grabs my flight goggles and tosses them at me then grabs hers. "Now, hurry up or we'll be late for practice."

I sigh and slip the goggles over my head. "Fine. Do we ever get days off?" I try to remember if Spitfire ever mentioned days off when she was explaining the practice schedule with me yesterday. Of course, I wasn't listening.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Spitfire says, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't I tell you that we get Sundays off? I could swear that I did..."

"I guess you didn't," I lie. I walk out the door and take off, Spitfire close behind. We make it to practice in less than 10 minutes. I look around for Obsidian, but he is no where to be found in the mass of ponies donned in blue. _Is he sick?_ I wonder. I decide to stop by his house after practice to check up on him.

After practice, I tell Spitfire that I was going to check on Obsidian. "Okay, you do that," She says. "See you at home." I wave as she flies off, then make my way to Obsidian's cloud home. I knock on the door. When I get no answer, I call out Obsidian's name.

"Come in," I hear a hoarse voice say. I enter the house and see Obsidian laying on a couch. Tissues were strewn about on the floor around a small trash can next to the couch. He looks up at me. "Oh, hi, Crossfire. What brings you here?"

I walk over to him. "I got worried when you didn't come to practice today, so I came over to see what was wrong. Now I see that you're really sick. Aren't you?" Obsidian closes his eyes and nods. I sit down by his feet. "I could stay and nurse you back to health if you want."

He sighs. "That would be nice. I'm really in no condition to stay home by myself, anyways." He breaks into a coughing fit that lasts a good eight seconds. "Could you get me a glass of water from the kitchen, please?"

I nod then get up and navigate through Obsidian's house. I have to search for a little bit, but eventually find the kitchen. I open a cabinet and find a few glass cups. I gingerly take one out and turn to the sink, which was all the way across the room. I exhale slowly and ponder at how I'm going to do this. I rule out carrying the cup in my mouth, because that's a bit weird. _I could push it across the floor_. I think. No, that would take forever. I decide to place it on one of my wings and slowly walk. I inch my way across the cool tile, hoping that my clumsiness wouldn't take over. "You alright in there?" I hear a voice call, which makes me squeak and startle. The glass bounces off of my wing and shatters on the floor. I wince at the sound of the glass breaking. "... What was that?" Obsidian calls.

"Nothing..." I lie. Sure, my clumsiness didn't take over, but my jumpiness did. I rush to sweep up the broken remains and throw it in a nearby trash can. I grab another glass and decide to push it across the floor quickly. I fill it up and take it to Obsidian.

He takes a drink, then says, "That sounded like glass breaking."

I laugh nervously. "Really? I didn't hear it."

Obsidian chuckles. "You're a really bad liar, you know that?"

I flatten my ears and smile. "I'm not that bad, am I? I thought I was pretty good."

Obsidian shrugs. "You're better than some people, I guess."

"I'm going to go tell Spitfire that I'm going to be staying. So, I'll be right back," I tell him.

"Alright."

"You won't die on me, will you?" I joke, walking out the door.

Obsidian laughs. "I think I'll manage."

I take off and make my way back home. When I walk in, I find Spitfire napping on the couch. She was face down in the cushions, wings lazily stretched out and laid across her back. I chuckle and grab a piece of paper and a pen. I write that I'm staying at Obsidian's because he's really sick and that I'll be back tomorrow. I quickly change out of my uniform and fly back to Obsidian's house. I enter the house and walk back over to Obsidian. He's completely passed out and snoring as well. I smile at him and sit by his feet again. In a few minutes, I'm asleep as well.

I wake up in the morning and notice that Obsidian isn't on the couch anymore. I hear faint clinking coming from the kitchen, so I get up and trot over. Obsidian was in there pouring coffee into a mug. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" I ask, walking over to him. "Or on the couch?"

"Nah," He says. His voice is still slightly raspy, but better. "I feel much better. I took some medicine while you were gone last night."

"Good," I say. "It's our day off today. Want to go do something?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know," I say. "Maybe a race or something."

"Cool. Where at?" Obsidian asks.

"What about..." I consider all my choices. We could go to the Everfree Forest, the beach, around Cloudsdale, or maybe even Gastly Gorge. Yes, that's it. "Gastly Gorge?" I suggest with a smirk.

Obsidian smiles at me. "You're on. Want some coffee?"

"Sure," I say. "I'm totally going to win, though!"

"Yeah, right!" He challenges, handing a mug of coffee to me. "You could say that, but it would be a lie."

"We'll just see about that," I retaliate, taking the mug and drinking out of it. After we were done with our coffee, we set off for Gastly Gorge. When we get there, we find a good starting point. "Ready?" I ask. He nods. "On your mark... get set... go!" We zoom off, close together at first, until Obsidian starts to edge ahead. _I have to step up my game if I want to win._ I think. I push myself to go faster until my wings are burning at their limits. I manage to catch up with Obsidian. _But that's not enough. I need to get further ahead so that there's no way I can lose_. I know there's no chance I can do that, but I try anyways. I will my wings to flap harder as I stretch out as far as I can go, hoping that helps. It helps a little bit, for I start to inch ahead more and more as the seconds go by, until I'm a good 2 inches ahead. _Go me! _I think sarcastically.

"You're going to have to do better than that to beat me," Obsidian puffs with a smile. He playfully rams into me with his shoulder, causing me to squeal loudly in laughter as I roll to the side. "I'd be quiet if I were you. I hear that this place is prone to-"

"AVALANCHE!" I shriek as dozens of boulders tumble off the side of a cliff. I must've caused it with my little squeal. I do my best to dodge rocks as they whiz past me. I'll admit, I'm terrified for my life, like anypony else would be. Suddenly, I am knocked aside by Obsidian. I gasp and turn around just in time to see him disappear under a rock, which falls onto the mountain of boulders already piled up. "Obsidian!" I screech. But it was too late, there was no sight of him. I fly down to the pile and try to start digging while screaming for help. The sharp stones are cutting into my hooves, but I pay no attention to it.

"Crossfire," I hear a calm voice say behind me. I turn around to see Princess Celestia. She must've been on her way to visit her student in Ponyville. "What happened?"

I bow quickly, then explain, "Obsidian and I were racing when there was an avalanche! He pushed me out of the way from a rock and got trapped down there. I need to find him! Can you help?"

She nods and uses her powerful magic to clear away the rocks quickly, but there's still no sign of the dark blue pegasus. I drop to the ground, tears filling my eyes. "He can't be gone," I whisper in disbelief as the tears drip to the dirt. "He can't be."

Princess Celestia lays a consoling hoof on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Crossfire."

I break down crying into my hooves. Obsidian was gone... forever. I just met him and fallen in love. And now he's gone. Just because of one stupid mistake. Or two, for that matter.

Gone.

_**Oh, my! Not what you expected, is it? If it was what you expected, well, I tried. That's all that counts right? You know, A for effort. Yay, I'll just pat myself on the back. I think I did better this chapter with the longer paragraphs and crud. What do you guys think? And yes, I know this chapter was short. But a lot happened, eh?**_


End file.
